No Mercy
by Cirinde Palantir
Summary: When DB Russell and Greg Sanders investigate a crime scene, something happens nobody expected. The others need to rescue them and while Morgan is doing all she can, it's only becoming harder for her. *Title may change. I couldn't really think of a good one...*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a new story which I had in my mind some time… I like DB and I think it's a shame there aren't much people writing fanfiction about him… Also, I wanted to have some more DB and Greg together, because I think they have much in common. There is Morganders, of course. A review would make my day, really. _BTW, the doc manager is being funny, so if the layout doesn't look nice, my apologies._**

* * *

DB Russell, graveyard shift supervisor of the Las Vegas Crime Lab, entered another crime scene that night. Behind him was Gregory Sanders, a CSI Level 3. They both were carrying their kits, Russell was holding a flashlight as well.  
'Hey David, tell us what happened,' Russell said, kneeling down, 'at least everything you know.' David looked up for a moment and then looked at the body again.  
'This girl has been found just half an hour ago. Someone with a dog.' He paused, looking at the wound. 'She's been stabbed with a sharp object, I would say a knife.'  
Greg turned around, looking at the wall.  
'Yeah, look at that blood over there, that pattern. A knife for sure.' He turned back at the body. Russell was investigating the body as well and studied the blood on the ground.  
'T.O.D.?' he asked.  
'Less than two hours ago.'  
Greg stood up. He took a glance around the warehouse; it was dark, the ceiling was low which gave him an unpleasant feeling. It was a mess. A table was lying on his side together with some chairs, lots of empty bottles and some playing cards.  
'Probably a party or something,' Greg mumbled, more at himself than at someone else, and walked to the cards to place a yellow board and take pictures. He went on making more pictures. Suddenly he heard his name.  
'Hey Greg, you should see this.' It was David. He turned around and walked back to the victim and David.  
'What did you find?' David pointed at the skirt.  
'She was raped.' He paused. 'I found her wallet. She was only sixteen.'  
Greg stared at the girl. The blond curls as a crown around her head, the eyes looking at the dusty ceiling, it wasn't a pleasant look.  
'Okay,' he mumbled, 'Some more?' David shook his head.  
'I'll do the rest with Albert at the autopsy.' He struggled to his feet and groaned when he finally stood. 'Can we get the body out of here?'  
'Okay for me. Just ask Russell.' Greg took a few steps away from the body and got his phone out of his pocket. No signal. 'Damn,' he said and left the building for a second. One police car had already gone. There was still one, and an ambulance. He walked to the yellow tape, but he didn't dive under it. He quickly dialled the number and waited while the phone rang.  
'_Hey honey,' _he heard and he immediately smiled.  
'Hi babe,' he smiled. 'How're you doing? Everything still okay?'  
_'Yeah, I'm fine. I love it when you call me, you know that? It's just… heavy.'_ Greg loved the sound of his girlfriend talking to him. The little sigh in the end drove him crazy.  
'Of course it's heavy, you're carrying two babies, Morgan.' He smiled. 'I'm proud of you, and surprised that you're still happy, healthy,' he lowered his voice, 'and sexy.' Morgan giggled through the phone.  
_'Stop flirting, Greg! You're on work. How's it going?' _A silence fell.  
'Raped sixteen year old girl, it gets me.'  
_'O my god, that's horrible! Keep strong sweetie, it's okay that it gets you. Proves that you're still human.' _He smiled.  
'Thanks babe, I'd love to be there with you, but I should get back to work. Russell's probably waiting for me.'  
_'Okay Greg, good luck! Love you.'  
_'I love you, Morgan.' He sighed, put his phone away and then hurried back to the building. 

It was nearly empty. Some officers were walking around, but Greg couldn't really make out what they were doing.  
'We're gonna finish this scene. Go see that blood.' Greg nodded at his boss. 'Yes, sir.' He grabbed his kit and went to look at the pattern. He put on his gloves, took the pictures and then took a sample from the blood. Suddenly he noticed a little blood drop next to his right foot. He took another picture and found out it was a trail. He followed it, placing a yellow board at every drop. Sometimes it was one drops, sometimes more. It stopped at a clearly loose board. He lifted it and saw… the knife.  
'Russell!' he said loudly. 'I found the knife.' Within a few seconds, his boss stood next to him.  
'This guy surely wasn't a professional. Good work.' Greg put the knife in a bag and went to one of the officers to sign it and send it to the lab. When he came back, the last officer just went out. He was alone with DB now.  
'Hey bud, look at this.' He said. He was kneeling down at something. Greg knelt next to him. He quickly picked up his camera and took a picture.  
'Drugs,' Russell pointed and took a bit of the white powder in a plastic bag. He turned his head around. 'Hey, why are all those cops gone? I didn't give them the permission to…' BANG!

Both men jumped by the loud bang of the heavy doors closing. They now didn't even have the light from the lamppost outside anymore. A silence fell.  
'Bud you okay?' Russell then asked. Greg nodded, but Russell didn't see that of course.  
'Yeah,' Greg said quickly, 'let's see if we can open the doors again.' His boss patted his pockets for the flashlight. A thin but strong beam of light helped them to come to the door. There was no heck from the inside. 'These doors are likely not to be closed.' Greg said and tried to push against the strong wood. Russell did the same and they started to push harder. Finally, Greg kicked against it, but the door did not budge. He cursed under his breath.  
'Hey there!' Russell yelled and knocked on the door. 'Someone there?' There was no answer. 'HEY!' both men yelled. 'Anyone? Hello? Help us out here!' Greg tried to kick again. No answer. The door didn't open. They pounded for some more time.  
'Damn we're alone.' Russell said finally and turned off his flashlight. 'We can better spare it.' Greg searched his pockets for his phone and looked at it.  
'Of course not signal, just as earlier.' He tried to investigate the facial expression of his boss, but it was too dark.  
'You think this is deliberately done?' The elder man asked.  
'I dunno. Can't we find another way to get out?' They began to touch the walls, pushing at it, groping the holes and bricks that seemed loose. They tried to take away the wood at the windows, but they stayed strong. Finally, both Greg and DB sank to the ground with a heavy sigh. They were both panting slightly. For a few minutes, there was no word or sound; just the heavy breath of Russell and the soft, deep breath of Greg. Then the young man said the thing they both knew, but didn't want to admit.  
'We're trapped.'

* * *

Let me know if you like it so far. Yep, I beg for reviews (: x


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter is up! Have fun reading... Please review, next chapter will be more action I hope. (;**

* * *

'Hey Jim, you still can't reach Greg and Russell?' Nick watched the detective, who had his back turned to him and was watching something. There was no answer. 'Ehm… Captain?' The Texan thought he maybe should be quiet for a while. But after a few seconds of awkward silence Brass suddenly shot his head around to see Nick. His whole body followed and Nick could see what he was holding; an innocent little sheet. But Brass' face looked like the paper was everything but innocent.

'Nick go find Ecklie, we're gonna have family meeting.'  
'What? Why? Shouldn't we first contact Gre-'  
'Just do it!' This order was so short and harsh that Nick jumped. Something really was wrong with the captain  
'Okay, okay! I'm sorry, I'm gonna get him now.' He rushed out of the office to get Ecklie, still with no idea what was going on and why they didn't wait for DB and Greg. Normally Brass wouldn't do a family meeting, right?  
When he arrived in the break room with Ecklie, the whole team was there. Except for Greg, Russell and Morgan of course.  
'Okay, can someone tell me what's going on?' Ecklie shortly asked. Nick opened his mouth to start about 'Greg and Russell', but thought Brass wouldn't like it so closed his mouth again.

'I received this, five minutes ago.' Jim Brass pointed at the screen. A scanned image of a letter popped on the screen. There wasn't much written on it.

'Don't come near the warehouse, or you won't be sure of their lives. We'll call later.' Brass was holding a small phone.  
'This laid next to it.' Nobody said something for a moment.  
'Why is this?' Finn said shortly. 'What the hell do they want from us?' Brass shrugged with a painful face.  
'I have no idea. All I know is that we gotta rescue them, before-'  
'Before what?' Sara asked.  
'They could take them somewhere else, somewhere we don't know.' Brass answered and put the phone on the table. 'We should go to the warehouse, before it's too late.'  
'No!' Ecklie intervened, 'we don't know what will happen when we go there. Maybe they shoot us before we can even pull the trigger, maybe they explode the building, or someone's inside who kills Russell or Sanders. We don't know, we can't take risks.' Ecklie's face was serious, just as the others. He was really concerned about the boyfriend of his daughter who was carrying two babies of him.  
'But we can't just sit here doing nothing!' Nick spat. He was scared but didn't want to show it. He didn't even know if his best friend was alive. Because how could they know they still lived? He preferred not to share this thought. He stood up.  
'Nick where are you going?' His supervisor asked. A little bit annoyed Nick turned back.  
'Hodges, he was processing the knife. Maybe he got something.' The others watched him leave. Then they all stood up. They really had to do something. Jim took the black phone, he would keep that with him.

_Two hours later.  
_She couldn't say she was walking. She stumbled more. A bit ashamed of it, but she just didn't care so much at that moment. With a worried and also an angry face, she pulled the door open.  
'What? Morgan? What are you doing here? You can't be here!' Nick yelled. He hurried to here and grabbed a chair. He carefully put her on the chair. You could see he had no idea what to do in this situation.  
'I wanna know where Greg is.' Morgan said. 'Did something happen to him? If so, tell me now.' Nick's jaw dropped.  
'What? Morgan, you shouldn't be so agitated!'  
'And you should tell me where Greg is!' She nearly screamed.  
'Morgan, I-'  
'Nick you're gonna tell me now!' Nick stayed silence, but then saw the face of the blonde.

'Okay okay. This is exactly why we didn't say anything. Ehm… Greg… and DB are, yeah, trapped in a warehouse, which was a crime scene. We know the place, but we can't go to save them cos maybe they hurt us or them…' The Texan stumbled, 'we're doing all we can to find the one who did this but- don't worry, we'll find them.'

'What? Is Greg really in danger?' Morgan wanted to jump up, but she stayed where she was and put both her hands on her huge belly. She closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened her eyes, they were wet. 'Is he really in danger?' she whispered. Nick slowly nodded. He was scared as well. He took another chair and sat down next to Morgan. He put his hand on her leg.  
'We won't stop until we caught that son of a bitch, you know how we are.' Morgan softly nodded and wiped away her tears. 'How did you actually know he was gone?' Nick suddenly asked. She watched him.  
'Greg calls me every half an hour to ask how I'm doing. I must have fallen asleep after he called me. When I woke up, he hadn't called for more than two hours, and he should've been home as well. I knew something was wrong.'  
'Why didn't you just call me then?'  
'If Greg was in danger, I would be here to help you guys catch the-'  
'No, you're not gonna do anything Morgan. You can't work in this situation!'  
'In which situation?' Morgan scoffed, 'that my boyfriend is being held or that I'm pregnant?'  
'Both!' Nick pushed her back on the chair. 'It's better if you stay here or if someone goes home with you. You can stay here, but you can't help us! I refuse.' He knew it would be bad for her if she would help them, though she probably would want to.  
'I'm staying here until Greg is found.' She slowly stroked her belly. Suddenly Finn came walking in.

'Hey Morgan what're you doing here?' she asked surprised and Nick quickly explained.

'Shouldn't you go home?' Julie asked concerned. Morgan stubbornly shook her head. 'But Morgan…'  
'No! I'm not going anywhere.' After a moment, she looked up at Nick and Finn. 'I'm sorry if I'm bothering you with staying here… I just…'  
'… want to stay here because you want to know all about Greg.' Nick finished her sentence.  
'It's okay.' He added. 'You're not bothering us. We all keep an eye on you.' He grabbed some papers. 'I should go and see Brass about this.' He said and left the room.

'Could you tell me what you already found out?' Morgan asked at Finn. She nodded at the chair to make Finn sit down. Finn obeyed.  
'It was a fake crime scene. There were playing cards which were just bought at a shop near the warehouse and quickly spread across the floor. The table and chairs were just randomly pushed on the floor. Also, the floor was extremely dusty, with just two different footprints.' Finn thought for a moment to remember everything. 'We processed the knife the girl was killed with, but there were no fingerprints, the blood was only from the girl. David found her wallet, so we tried to contact the parents.'  
'We don't have to wait long.' Nick was back. 'They're about to arrive here. We can't do anything until we spoke to them.' He gave a quick look at Morgan and left again. Finn stood up.  
'Please be comfortable around here. If necessary, go sit on the couch in the break room. That's more comfy.' Morgan nodded and stood up.  
'I'll do that.' Finn gave her an arm and brought her to the break room.  
'Ehm… Honey, if anything happens… y'know, I'm there, okay? We all will be.' Morgan understood what she meant.  
'Thanks Finn.' The elder woman left the room and Morgan was alone. She just sat on the couch and thought about Greg. In how much danger was he? How was he doing? Was he thinking about her now? _I love you, Greg_. She thought. _It's stupid that I'm talking to you in my head… but I really want you out of that building. Please be safe…_

Somewhere in a closed warehouse, curled up against one of the walls, next to his boss who was sleeping, Greg Sanders stared into the dark. _I love you, Morgan. _He thought. _It's stupid that I'm talking to you in my head… but I really want me out of that building, just to be with you. Please hold on… _

* * *

**Done! Please review (: Hope I'll update soon...**

**-xx-**


End file.
